


I Enjoy Rain

by Destinyrays023



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Implied Feelings, Implied Relationships, Rain, Secret Crush, angsty fluff, raindrops, rainwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyrays023/pseuds/Destinyrays023
Summary: It's raining at Lakewood Plaza, in which peeping around isn't such a good idea. *Implied Renid oneshot*





	I Enjoy Rain

It was a rainy day at Lakewood Plaza, not many civilians were out. Albeit, Gar's Bodega still happened to be up and open, and the two workers, Radicles and Enid were bored out of their minds. KO had gone home beforehand, insisting that his mom wouldn't have wanted him to stay and get wet, even sick.

"I love when it rains" Enid mumbled, as she was thoroughly reading through a random magazine. She half expected an answer from Radicles, but she glanced up from her magazine and didn't see the stock boy at all. She squinted her eyelids.

"Mm whatever" she mumbled again and she continued to read. A loud groaning noise erupted throughout the bodega and Enid jolted her head up and saw Rad heaving a couple of boxes towards some shelves.

"Gotta restock" he spoke, and Enid rolled her eyes, glancing once more at her magazine.

Rad opened up the box and then began levitating each item to it's proper placement on all the shelves.

Enid chuckled a bit, "You know you could've levitated those boxes here instead of having to carry them" she remarked smugly, and Rad turned his head to glance at her and shrugged.

"You know either way it's the same thing" he responded back, not amused. Finishing shelving everything, he carried the empty boxes. "Gotta go crush them outside"

"It's raining" Enid stated, wondering if he even realized that. Rad made his way to the front door of the bodega and grimaced when he saw the darkened sky and bullets of water spewing down.

"Whatever man," he put the boxes next to the counter and picked up a broom and began sweeping.

Enid slightly eyed Radicles as he pursued his ministrations. He not noticing one bit she was watching him. Once he finished, he took one more look at the front of the bodega and pouted when the rain showed no heed of stopping.

"Ok well, I'm gonna go to the break room soo" and he walked across the bodega and made his way into the break room, closing the door behind him. Enid sighed softly and placed the magazine gingerly on the counter top and slouched against her chair.

Drowning in her own thoughts, she slowly drifted off into sleep.

::::::::

Enid woke around 20 minutes later, she groaned as she felt her back was cramped up, she stretched forward letting her muscles relax and she let out a small moan of relief when her bones cracked.

Her eyes scanned the bodega and saw there were no customers. And she took a quick peek towards the windows of the bodega and saw it was still raining.

She reverted her head back around and looked around the bodega and for a split moment she mentally questioned where Radicles was but then she remembered almost immediately that he told her he was going to be in the break room.

'Wonder what he's doing in there' she inquired to herself, making a choice that she was going to see just what he was doing. Out of curiousity, of course. Enid paced around the counter and saw the break room door was a crack open.

Not saying a word, she slowly opened it a crack more and peered through it, and there she saw Radicles on his stomach. Propped up by his left elbow, his right hand held a glass frame. Enid couldn't see what the photo was so she slowly pushed the door a little more, the crack maximizing and her eyes widened when she saw it was a photo of none other than one of Boxman's robot children, Shannon.

Enid felt an urge of disgust run within her and she retracted herself back from the door and slowly closed the door,  
Erupting from it a small creaking noise, Enid hadn't noticed. Rad became startled from the noise and when he propped himself back up to see what the noise was, the door was closed how he had left it. Radicles stood up, the photo of Shannon still in his hand, he opened the door and exited.

Enid marched towards the counter and pulled out her dark red jacket, and slid it on, adjusting the hoodie on her head, and she sighed as she decided to take a little walk outside. Opening the bodega door caused the little bell to erupt from the top of the door and she slowly exited. Enid's entire body was suddenly hit with multiple drops of water. But she kept walking forward.

Her heart was pumping beneath her chest and a frown spread upon her mouth as she paced forward and stood in the center of the Plaza, lifting her head upwards. She absorbed the feeling of the rainwater, of which she adored.

On some level, she wasn't going to deny being partially angry. It crossed her mind many times that Radicles still hadn't gotten over Shannon, his ex girlfriend. But just a few days ago she remembered it clearly, him claiming that he was over her. And most of her ended up believing it. Enid lowered her head and grimaced, the rainwater was getting absorbed quickly into her hoodie. But she was not phased.

Some part of her wondered why she even cared.

Enid found Rad's in-love, or rather, his in-infatuation with Shannon grotesque and irritating. Shannon didn't love Rad to begin with. Her circuits were damaged and that's what caused her to go bonkers in the first place. But his desperation for her is what really bothered her. Radicles couldn't see that Shannon's 'love' for him was fake and she would never feel the same way again (unless her circuits got damaged again, Enid cringed at the mere thought).

Enid was suddenly startled at the sound of footsteps approaching her and she turned on her heel and saw a blue extraterrestrial boy standing beside her. He was wearing a navy blue windbreaker.

"Hey" Enid let out meticulously. 'Wasn't he inside gawking at that picture of that dumb robot?'

"Sup, why are you out getting soaked?" Rad inquired, taking in the fact that he knew Enid had peeked at him in the break room just moments ago.

"I enjoy the rain," Enid shrugged nonchalantly. 'Seriously why is he here right now?'

Rad arched his brow. "You could get sick you know," and Enid shrugged once more.

"Why are you here if you're worried about getting sick?" Enid put her palms in the pocket of her hoodie, and gave Radicles a look that withheld many emotions.

"Well, I decided to get rid of those dumb boxes because they're in the way, and you know how Mr. Gar would get. I also dumped some personal stuff I don't need anymore"

"Oh?" Enid let out, assuming that he gave her a viable excuse. "What other stuff did you throw out?"

"Ah, just some old food wrappers I never got to dump, and this one old picture I still had of Shannon"

"Oh? Shannon? Dude, didn't you get over her a long time ago?" She emphasized on 'long' letting out a believable chuckle.

"Heh, yeah. I did actually. But I noticed that I hadn't dumped this one photo of hers, and I decided to look at it for a good while then chuck it out. Not into her anymore, she's just a dumb robot"

Enid suddenly a lightness in her chest. She was relieved to say the least that her irritation over Rad's obsession was gone, and so was his obsession. It looked as if he was being serious, usually when he would be questioned about his former feelings, he'd deny and stutter, which gave away that he actually hadn't gotten over her yet. But he sounded completely calm. No stutters.

He sounded as if he stood firm with his statement. Which made Enid believe him and glad, on some level.

"Well that's a relief, don't want you miserably moping" she joked, feeling genuinely a whole lot better.

Rad let out a chuckle and then smirked at Enid. "Anyways, I'm going to go back inside the bodega. I'll leave you to be alone, in your...rain gazing" Rad joked, patted Enid on the shoulder. The rain still hadn't heeded to stop. And Enid watched Radicles as he returned into Gars'.

She turned on her heel and lifted her head towards the sky and let out a relieved sigh as she enjoyed the cold raindrops pouring unto her.

"I love rain" she mumbled out, a huge smile creeping on her face as she stood there in the rain, in relief, and in peace.


End file.
